


Don’t piss off Superman

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But just a little, Crossover, Fighting, Green Kryptonite, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Tony is a bit of an asshole, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clark and Bruce help the avengers in New York. Everyone is cool with Clark joining the team except for Tony.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	Don’t piss off Superman

"Hey zippy, pay attention. I know you’re all brawn and no brain, but use what little brain power you have and focus." 

Clark growls in annoyance and squeezes his cup until the lid pops right off and soda spills. 

Bruce looks over to him and sighs. He uses one of his napkins to wipe Clark's hand and the table. 

"Thanks." Clark mumbles. 

"Tony stop being a dick for once." Steve says and Tony smirks. "I'm sure the man of steel can handle some teasing, cap."

Clark glares, but he doesn't say anything. He quickly wipes his hands and goes back to eating. 

He didn't think working with the avengers would be something he dislike. Well actually the rest of the team are fine, it's Tony Stark he can't stand. 

Bruce and Clark was contacted by Shield to team up with the Avengers for a while. Just until crime and Terrorism goes down in New York.

Both of them agreed. Bruce already knew Tony Stark since he does business with Stark Industries from time to time, so he wouldn't mind working with him on a team like the avengers and he knew Tony wouldn't mind working with him.

But when Clark first got to the avengers tower with Bruce, the first thing that Tony stark said to him was "Nick didn't say anything about working with this clown and god I thought cap's suit was stupid." 

After that Tony continued to be a dick. Tony is very critical of Clark because of the power he holds, Bruce was the same way, but he wasn't bad as Tony. 

Right now him, Bruce and the avengers are sitting down and having lunch, witch Tony bought. It was shawarma, it's pretty good. In metropolis there aren't a lot of places that serve it. 

They were discussing on stoping an attacked that was going to happen at the airport. One of shield's agents were able to report that cross bones and his crew were going to plan a series of attacks on air ports and the first one they were going to hit was JetBlue airlines. 

"Now remember it's important that we get cross bones alive, I'm sure he’s willing to kill himself before we get to him. So Sam your on cross bones duty."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Of course." 

"Thor, you and Banner you are to rescue civilians." Both of the men nod and Tony turns to Natasha, Clint and Cap. "You three stop the rest of cross bones goons. Me and bats will be taking care of any explosives they hook up. Everyone understand? Okay good meeting...yes thor?" 

Thor puts his hand down after he raises it. "What about our man of steel?"

"What about him?"

"His powers could be useful. Plus it be cool to see him use them. Oh by the way I think you're totally worthy of lifting my hammer." He says the last part to Clark and Clark gives a shy smile. 

Tony rolls his eyes. "Fine, E.T. You can...fly our jet when we’re done, it's low on fuel." 

Clark huffs and Tony raises his brow. "Is there a problem, zippy?"

"This is the third useless job you put me on. I can actually help you know."

"You are helping. Just in a way that I tell you to. But tell you what, you can scan the planes for the bombs with that X ray vision of yours."

"Stark, Superman is-"

"Something I didn't want on my team, Wayne." Tony says, cutting off Bruce. “Alright everyone, good meeting. Go suit up. Well except for you Clark since you’re already in Spandex."

Clark's eyes got wide when Tony said his name.

"How did you-"

"I did some digging. There's no keeping secrets here. Everyone knows who everyone is. By the way your writing for the daily planet could use some work. How about you write an article about me." Tony says with a wink and leaves.

Clark glares at Tony as he exits the room. He huffs and gets up from his chair. 

"I'm going to go suit up, I'll meet you in your room, okay?" Bruce says softly to him, Bruce quickly raises Clark's hand to kiss it. 

Clark blushes a little and nods.

Bruce exits the room while Clark gathers his take out box to put in the trash. After he's done with that he heads to the exit, but someone steps in his way.

It's Steve. "So um..Clark. Can I call you Clark?"

Clark sighs. "Might as well."

"So your suit is interesting, does the S have another meaning?"

"It means Hope." 

They hear a snort and look over to Clint. Who's drinking a cup of coffee. "I just thought it stood for super." 

"Well it does for the press, but on my planet it's not an S and it means Hope." Clint rolls his eye. "Well on earth it's an S, fly boy." He takes a sip of his coffee and frowns. "Damn it." 

"Something wrong?" Clark ask. 

"My coffee got cold during our meeting." 

"Oh, here let me help. I usally help Bruce with this problem a lot." Clark takes the cup out of his hand and lifts the lid. His eyes get red and he carefully shoots a short beam of his laser vision into the coffee. Both Steve and Clint stare in awe. 

Once Clark is done he hands the warm cup to Clint. Clint takes a sip and then grins. "I like you fly boy."

"By gods, incredible!" A loud voice says and Clark is suddenly grabbed a little by Thor. Clark is bit impressed, not too many people can grab and move him so easy.

"What else can you do?" The slightly taller man ask with a grin. "Um..a lot."

"Is it really true you have x-ray vision?" Steve ask excitedly and Clark nods. Clint chuckles. "That must really come in handy with the ladies." 

Clark cheeks get pink immediately. "N-No, nothing like t-th-"

"If not ladies, then men?" 

Clark's cheeks get a bit redder. "Um Bruce is calling me." 

"I don't hear anything." Thor says. 

"I can. Super hearing." Clark gets out of Thor's grip and speeds off. 

Soon Clark is in the hallway and he almost run in to someone. It was Tony. "Where you rushing off to zippy?"

"Um to Bruce's room." 

"Hm..when you get there, tell him I have a suit made for him if he wants. His own suit and toys are a bit outdated. Tell him it's resembles a bat, since he's into that gothic kind of thing." 

"I don't think he'll take your offer, but I'll tell him." 

Clark is about to walk off, but Tony gets his attention again. "Is it true that Bruce was able to beat you in a fight?”

Clark stops in his tracks and turns around. 

“Heard that he was able to beat you and have you on your knees. Also heard how it didn't take that much Kryptonite to take you down." 

"Well...me and him have put that behind us-"

"I'm not sure if you can be useful if you can be easily taken down. If a man dressed as a bat is able to defeat you, then what would happened if you took on someone like me with more advanced tech?”

Clark glares, but doesn't say anything. 

"I kind of wish he could of finished you off." Clark turns around at that. "Excuse me?" 

"Maybe you're not as powerful as everyone makes you out to be, but you're still a potential threat. In fact maybe I'll get the chance to take you on-"

"You wouldn't last five minutes."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Remember a man dressed as bat was able to defeat you. That's embarrassing. If not take you on in a fight, then maybe I can convince Shield to let me find a way to drain your power."

"Then there would be no point of me being on this team."

Tony smirks a bit and gets close to the man of steel. "You still be a good piece of eye candy. I have to admit, your ass looks good in your suit and you're very pretty." 

Tony sneaks his hand behind Clark and it’s sneaking it towards Clark's ass. But before he could grab it, another hand gets his wrist in a tight grip. 

Both Clark and Tony turn their heads and see Bruce. He's in his bat suit and armor. All that's missing is the cowl. He's giving Tony a death glare. 

"Whats going on?”

"Oh nothing, just having a chat with Boy scout here." Tony shakes out of Bruce's grip. 

"Well gotta go suit up." 

"Clark can you go to my car and get my night vision goggles." Bruce ask and the alien nods. "Sure B."

He zooms out of the hallway. Once he's gone, Bruce goes over to Tony. He puts a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Let's get one thing straight, Stark. Don't touch what's mine. Also stop being a fucking dick, before you piss him off." 

"Oh I'm so scared. You're looking at the genius who has the technology to make Superman seem like nothing. Plus I have a small, but affective Kryptonite Missile for my suit. The agency gave it to me, just in case." 

"A small amount Kryptonite isn't going to stop-

"It did with you."

"That because I realize Clark was holding back. When we were fighting, he didn't want to kill me. I can't say the same for me."

"Aw bats don't beat yourself up about it. You shouldn't ever have to feel guilty for getting rid of threats-" 

"Shut the fuck up, Stark." Bruce says before walking off. 

—

"Is that all of them?” Clint ask.

Clint throws an unconscious guy into a pile of other unconscious men. Like they planned they were able to stop cross bones and his crew from causing a domestic attack on the airport. 

Bruce and Tony have disabled bombs in there hands and are examining them a bit. They're a little simple, but still can cause mass destruction. 

"Not everyone." Natasha says. "We still don't have cross bones." She turns on her ear piece. "Sam come in, did you find our guy yet?" She immediately gets an answer. "I lost him. I had to let him go or he shoot a hostage he had."

"Damn it." She cures. 

"Now what?" Banner ask.

"We go after him." Bruce plainly says. "Clark scan the area." 

Clark nods and turns on his X-ray vision. He looks around until he sees something. In the air craft tower he sees crossbones and he's pointing a sniper out the window. 

"He's in the tower and..." 

Clark looks closely and sees something on the wall behind the man. It's a bomb and it's about to go off in two minutes. 

"Holy shit." Before any of them question him, he zooms off fast and crashes into the watch tower. 

In a few seconds he brings back cross bones who is struggling. 

"Here, keep him busy."

"Zippy what the hell, you couldn’t at least tie him or something-"

"No time!" Clark speeds off again. 

While they were distracted by Clark zooming off again, Rumlow started running.

"I got him." Bruce says and starts to run off after him. 

The man is fast, but Bruce is faster. When he catches up to the criminal, he pulls out a batarang. He throws it and it hits Rumlow in the arm. 

The man goes down with a shout of pain and clutches his shoulder. "Fuck." He growls. Bruce is suddenly in front of him and Rumlow sneers. "I see the avengers are desperate enough to hire psychos dressed like bats." 

"You're calling me a psycho when you were planning to blow up an airport?"

Rumlow smirks. "We all have hobbies." Bruce growls at the sick bastard and gives him a kick. Knocking him out. 

Bruce starts dragging the criminal back and when he gets back to the team, Clark starts flying down with something in his hand.

"He had another bomb in the tower. I was able to disable it before it went off."

"Really? I'm suprise you didn't super punch it until stopped ticking." Tony says and Clark gives him a bored look. 

"You know, I'm not dumb. Kryptonians are one of the most intelligent races in the universe and since I'm under yellow sun I'm even more intelligent then you think." 

"Well you good for you. But you didn't follow orders. I told you only had two jobs before we left. What if you didn't know how to disable it and you put everyone in danger?"

"Well that didn't happen-"

"It could have and if it did I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to save everyone, even with that super speed of yours."

"Fuck off Stark. Whats important is that everyone is safe." Bruce says.

"Yeah, Tony. Clark is useful, maybe if you just gave him a chance-"

"I don't need a lecture, Cap. Everyone back to the jet. Banner call Sam and tell him we're about to go, also contact the authorities." 

They all start walking away and Bruce walks with Clark.

"Are you okay?" He whispers.

"Yeah...well actually no. He sees me as threat. I can tell."

"Don't think about him too much, okay? In fact since we're done with this mission, how about I treat you to dinner, doll?" Bruce doesn't say it in his Batman voice, but in his playful, flirty, playboy Bruce Wayne voice and it makes Clark blush. 

But before he could say yes, a huge arm grabs him. It's Thor.

"Man of steel-"

"Just call me Clark."

"Right. Clark we need to celebrate your bravery. Let's Drink! Drink until we vomit!"

"I don't really drink-"

"Nonsense! Come on, let's go so we can get a beer in you." Thor starts almost drag Clark to the jet and Bruce curses. He can't wait until him and Clark can go home. That way he can have the alien to himself and ravish and spoil him like usual. 

But for now, he's gotta keep an eye on Tony. He can tell the man is going to do something stupid sooner or later.

~~~~~

When they're back at the avengers tower, everyone is lounging in the living space. Everyone is talking to each other, having a drink and eating some Chinese take out. 

Banner, Sam, Clark and Thor are sitting by a coffee table. They all stare in awe as Clark finishes his 29th bottle of beer. 

"And you're not even the slightest tipsy?" Sam ask

Clark shakes his head. 

"Holy shit. Finally someone who can beat you in a drinking contest." Sam says to Thor. "Even cap can't do 29 bottles of beer." 

"Challenge accepted." Thor says. Bruce comes over, chuckling. "I think Clark has had enough."

"Why? He's not drunk."

"Yeah, but the taste of this stuff is gross. It's the reason why I don't drink. Where's the soda?" Clark hovers out of his seat and fly's to the bar with his red cape flowing behind him. Everyone was out of their gear except him. 

Even though they know his identity, Clark doesn't want to feel too exposed to them. He gets behind the bar and opens a mini fridge. He was able to find one coke.

He's about to go back to his spot, but someone is in his way. It's Tony. 

"Something I can help you with?" Clark ask and Tony smirks a little. "Yeah. How about you and me have a little rumble?”

Clark rolls his eyes. "Like I said, you wouldn't last five minutes."

"I'll make it interesting. You win, I'll let Bruce be in charge of the team. I know you prefer that over me being the leader. If I win, well how about we find a way to drain those powers of yours for a week?”

Clark scoffs while opening his soda. "If you can get me on the floor first, then I’ll start fighting-“

Clark is cut off from a punch to the face. It actually hurt. He looks up and sees Tony’s hand. It has some of his iron man armor on it and on one of the knuckles is a glowing green Rock. Kryptonite

"Hm doesn't take much does it?” Tony says with a smirk. 

"Tony! That's enough." Steve says and is about to go over there to get between them. 

"Stay out of this cap."

"Tony. Seriously, you've had your fun, stop trying to push your luck." Natasha says, but Tony ignores her. 

"So do I win?”

Clark glares. "I said if you can knock me down, I’ll start fighting.” Tony grins and raises his fist. "Fair enough." He punches Clark again and Clark stumbles. 

Clark spits out some blood, getting it on the carpet. "T-That all you got?"

"You're sounding a bit weak. This is easier than I thought." Clark gets hit again and everyone is just starting in a bit of shock. 

"Aren't you going to do something?" Sam ask Bruce and Bruce shakes his head. "Trust me, everything will turn out fine." 

Tony keeps on punching him until, Clark gets to the floor. "Deals a deal. Now fight back." 

Tony presses a button on his armored hand and his whole suit starts to materialize on him. He's in his full armor now. "Come on zippy, get up. Let's make this interesting." 

Clark slowly gets up and then zooms out the building through the roof. Tony follows him. 

Soon they're in front of the windows were everyone can see them. 

"If a little bit of Kryptonite makes you that weak, I wonder what a minimal amount will do?" 

A compartment to Tony's armor opens up on his shoulder and a small missile comes out. 

It launches fast, but Clark is quicker. In a split second he moves out the way. Soon the missile explodes and a powder of green Kryptonite can be seen in the distance.

"You didn't think this through did you?"

For once tony is silent. 

"But...you're in close range-"

Suddenly Clark is in front of him in a blink of an eye. "Super speed, remember?”

Tony raises his fist, but Clark catches it. Tony tries to pull away, but Clark's grip is unbelievably tight.

"No...the Kryptonite in the glove, your grip shouldn't be that tight."

Clark doesn’t say anything. He just grips the green stone and forces it out. Then he just drops it. “That amount of Kryptonite can slow me down. Not stop me. In fact...” Clark smirks before leaning in to whisper. “I went down on purpose so that way I had an excuse to kick your ass.” 

He takes a deep breath before blowing at Tony’s feet. Ice instantly forms around them. 

Back inside everyone except Bruce stares in shock. “Holy shit, he has ice breath?” Banner says. 

“Comes in handy during summer.” Bruce casually says. 

Tony starts to fall and Clark flys after him. When he’s close enough, he gives one punch to Tony, making him fall even faster from the sheer force of it. 

Behind the mask Tony’s eyes get wide. That punch was more powerful’s then hulks, ten times more powerful then Thor’s. His body was almost starting to feel numb. 

Soon he lands on the ground. It’s almost like an explosion when he lands. A huge crater the size of house was around him. 

He slowly gets up and and Superman lands a few feet away from him. “Wow you still manage to get up after that? Round of applause for you.” 

Clark gives a loud clap and a shock wave that’s probably powerful enough to knock down two buildings sends Tony flying. He flys all way back before hitting one of the avengers jets. 

He goes down with a groan of pain. Clark lands in front of him again and picks him up. 

“Be greatful I didn’t send you into orbit at Mach 7.” 

He flys while still holding Tony and he lands them back in the avengers tower.

“Looks like I win, but you can stay in charge. Just think twice before fucking with me. Understand?”

Tony groans and Clark’s eyes get dangerously red. “I said, understand?” His voice is soulless and terrifying. It scares everyone in the room. Even Bruce is a bit concerned. 

Tony puts his hands up in surrender. “Alright, Alright, Jeeze, just don’t shoot lasers out of your eyes.” 

Clark’s eyes are immediately blue again and he smiles. “Cool, I’m going to go get another coke.” Clark says happily, like he just didn’t threaten Tony’s life. 

He goes back behind the bar and gets another coke. Meanwhile everyone is looking at him.

“Someone remind me to never piss him off.” Clint mumbles. 

—

Later on, Clark is walking to his room, but before he could get to the door, someone pulls on his cape. 

He turns around and it’s Bruce. “Hey B, what’s up-“

He’s cut off from Bruce pulling him close and kissing him. He moans and opens his mouth so Bruce’s tongue could get in. 

“God I love you.” Bruce says and Clark’s smiles. “Wow you’re that happy I kicked iron man’s ass?” Clark then frowns. “By the way is he okay? I didn’t use my full power, but-“

“Don’t worry he’s fine. His body probably feels like it’s on fire, but his suit can take a lot. If you used your full power it would have break. Also he told me to tell you that he’s sorry for being a dick.” 

“I would have liked it if he apologized to my face, but it’s a start.”

“The only down size to this is Stark is going to make me pay to fix that crater out front.” Clark immediately starts to panic. “I’m s-sorry I-“

“It’s okay sweetheart, it’ll cost chump change for me. Come on let’s go to my room and have some alone time.” 

Clark blushes and follows his boyfriend. “You think the rest of the avengers are mad at me?”

Bruce smirks. “Actually no.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, You put Tony Stark in his place.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t hate Tony, but Let’s be honest, he would be stupid enough to challenge superman.


End file.
